the genie of the belt
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: alex finds a belt out side which leads to an amazeing adventure she ends up finding a genie meeting sly cooper getting an tail and finding out a magical super secret that you can find out after reading bye


Ok this is a sly cooper fanfic so uummm enjoy I guess I mean you don't have to like it just read it or something so enjoy or not enjoy which ever you prefer. Also listen to a friend like me while reading this.

* * *

Alex sat on her bed, after getting out of being yelled at from her parents for about 13 hours, "ya' know what I wish that they would just disappear………They don't even like me…………well except that one thinking back. Alex had long blonde faint hair, with green eyes and freckles up the bridge of her nose, she was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt with red and black stripped tights with dark blue crocks. She was 16 and had dark skin. BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!! The alarm went off "well time to look for shoes while my parents go out" Alex said getting her coat. she then climbed out the window, jumped onto the car roof and slide down it. When she was half way there she spotted something glowing in the forest, it was moving closer into the woods "what in the world?" she said running towards it, she then had a sudden stop, there was a belt on a rock, it was made out of vine and had wood swirling around it, Alex walked over to it and looked at the stump it was sitting on , it had carvings that told a story, first there was a human girl and the next was an animal, she then looked down at the bottom it had an animal with clothes on standing on its hind legs "what is this?" she asked looking back at the belt. she then picked it up and saw a bug and swiped it away. Rubbing the lamp with her hand. She then saw it glow a purple so she backed up. It then started to make glitter explode from the belt. she then got scared and fell over, then a big poof of dust swirled in the sky "who dares to awake the genie of the belt!!!" a women yelled floating in the sky looking all mighty and she had an afro with a purple bandana rapped on her head, she also had a purple tank top and purple bushy pants with pointed golden shoes. "nnnnaahh im just kidd'en, what's your name kid?" the genie asked shrinking down to Alex's size "a….a…a…" Alex said backing up to a tree " well you got three wish's got it, but there is a couple things you cant wish…..you cant make anyone fall in love with anybody, you cant wish someone back from the dead, you cant wish to kill someone ether, " the genie said putting her hand on the stump "know what's the wish, that you seek, lets be honest take a peek, I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish, I really wanna know, you got a list that's two thousand miles no doubt, all you got to do is rub like so _ok lets see those wish's " the genie asked "uummm what's your name genie" Alex said still freaked out "my names no genie…..its Jennie" Jennie muttered "wait what!? Let me get this straight……your jennie the genie?" Alex giggled "yes laugh at the genie…..know make a wish" gennie said with a smile "okay okay uummm lets see…..perfect….ok I wish to be in another universe" Alex asked "hhhhmmmmm heres the catch…….you fall in love with in 2 months and have true loves first kiss you can stay, but……if you do not you my stay here your entire life, also you can use me there or if you get back here" jennie said with an evil smile "what!? Fall in love!?…….fine just get me out of here" Alex said crossing her arms "put the belt on" jennie said, Alex walked over to the belt and put it on, soon she felt her head tingling, ears then popped up, she grabbed her head, then a tail she then grabbed her tail, then she got black silky fur "what the heck is happening!?" she yelled "your getting ready" jennie said with her arms crossed, then Alex felt her nails shifting to sharp claws and her teeth turned sharp and pointy, then she felt her clothes, she was wearing dark faint green pants and a black tube top, her eyes then turned a light green and her shoes turned to brown combat boots "what the heck is happening!?" Alex screamed "look I don't mean to be mean but good night" jennie said watching Alex fall onto the ground "well good luck sly….dealing with her is going to be an awful big adventure" jennie said leaning back with a smile she then did the Macarena and disappeared.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter jennie the genie hope you liked it the next chapter is called bentlys big surprise. R&r


End file.
